Bagheera
Bagheera the black panther was one of Mowgli's best friends in the jungle. Biography Originally born in captivity in the menagerie of the Rajah of Oodeypore, India, Bagheera began to pine for his freedom after he ran away with his friends. Once he was mature and strong enough he broke the lock on his cage and escaped into the jungle, where his ferocity and cunning won him the respect of all its other inhabitants, except Shere Khan the tiger (likely out of his arrogance). Bagheera revealed all this to Mowgli later. None but Mowgli ever learned that Bagheera once wore a collar and chain, explaining the cat's special insight concerning Men. Bagheera shared in many of Mowgli's adventures as he grew, but eventually the time comes when the man-cub became a man and had to return to human society. Bagheera freed Mowgli of his debt to the wolf pack by killing another bull, and Mowgli returned to his adopted human mother Messua. Bagheera is one of Mowgli's mentors. He, Baloo and Kaa sang for Mowgli "The Outsong" of the jungle. Trivias * Tommy/Bucky the Gazelle from'' Kimba the White Lion character to resemble by Bagheera the Panther rip-off at Africa and India, expect for ''Aryll's New World from Astro Boy Productions, renamed of Hakherra. Non-canon appearences * In the animated Russian version Adventures of Mowgli, Bagheera is portrayed as female. This may be related to the fact that the Russian word for "panther" is a female noun. It should also be noted that she has three cubs, one black and two normally colored ones. * In Disney's adaptation, Bagheera the panther was male, and voiced by Sebastian Cabot in English. The Panther was portrayed as a clever, serious and responsible character, quite similar to the Bagheera in the novel, except that in the novel Bagheera spoiled Mowgli more. In the movie, it is Bagheera and not the wolves who first finds Mowgli in a wrecked boat, and he is the one who takes him back to the village. During the movie, Bagheera often argues with Baloo, for he knows that as long as Shere Khan is in the jungle, the jungle is not safe for Mowgli despite all attempts of the bear to protect him. Bagheera is also the narrator of the movie's story. Bagheera is also one of the major characters left out of the series which used several Jungle Book characters. However, many of Shere Khan's soldiers and pilots are black panthers very similar in style to Bagheera. In some Disney comics drawn in Italy, Bagheera is depicted as a female non-anthropomorphic animal movie star, loosely based on her animated movie appearance. Originally all black, she has white body parts. She enjoys signing autographs to her fans and eating pistachio-flavored pet food, being vegetarian. Voices of Bagheera * Sebastian Cabot (The Jungle Book) * Bob Joles (The Jungle Book 2) * Elizabeth Daily and Dee Bradley Baker (Jungle Cubs) * Jim Cummings (Adult in Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild) * Arthur Grosser (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli) * Eartha Kitt (The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story) * Ben Kingsley (2016 live-action film) Gallery |-|Disney film= Bagheera (Disney).jpg Bagheera (Disney 2016).jpg Giphy.gif The-jungle-book-bagheera-sherekhan-copertina.jpg Bagheera vs. Shere Khan.png Baloo and Bagheera (Disney 2016).png 0 G1Ef7YRPiLJchaUQ.jpg Junglemain.0.jpg Thejunglebook5700520305349.jpg Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Disney 2016).jpg PHaB2HJQ4YOKee 1 l.jpg Bf8d6dd2fbed7629a198921efc4cae51b1e90f20.jpg Mowgli and his friends are all together.jpg Mowgli and all his friends.png Mowgli is with all his friends.jpg Jungle bagheera.png Bagheera The Black Panther is scared of little baby Mowgli's crying.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther and Baloo the Bear both walk off in the end.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther and Baloo the Bear are both looking at their black eyes.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther is about to reach Mowgli.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther is telling Mowgli to go on.jpg Baloo the Bear and Bagheera The Black Panther are both watching Mowgli leave.jpg Baloo the Bear has hit Bagheera the Black Panther with a club.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther has got knocked out with a club by Baloo the Bear.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther grabs Mowgli's loincloth.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther screams HALT!!.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther It's a mancub.jpg Bagheera and Mowgli 2016 Banner.jpg Disney The Jungle Book (2016) Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli is introducing Shanti to Bagherra the Black Panther.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther really wants Baloo the bear to stop danceing.jpg Baghera Flowers.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther 1967.png Mowgli has his loincloth pulled by Bagheera the black panther.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4070.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2187.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther is suprised to see Baloo the Bear alive.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8374.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8371.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3511.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3510.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3508.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3509.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3507.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3506.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3505.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3501.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther is trying to get Mowgli.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg|BAGHERRA!!!!!|link=Bagheera Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3502.jpg|Baloo shouts at Bagheera|link=Bagheera The Jungle Book Bath time.JPG |-|"Adventures of Mowgli"= Mowgli03.jpg Bagheera (Maugli).jpg Bagheera2.jpg Bagheera 1967.jpg Bagheera4.jpg Bagheera spanking Mowgli.jpg maugli.cd2.avi.image4.jpg Baloo and Bagheera (Maugli).jpeg Baloo, Bagheera and Kaa (Maugli).jpg maugli.cd2.avi.image6.jpg maugli.cd3.avi.image4.jpg 9.png med_1442608609_image.jpg 0_7b76a_49ee0d01_orig.jpg 0_7b738_8392c14a_orig.jpg 0_7b751_a10dcf3a_orig.jpg 0_7b776_c74c04ff_orig.jpg 162319836.jpg 162319995.jpg 162320004.jpg 162320141.jpg maugli001_03.jpg maugli001_04.jpg maugli002_02.jpg maugli010_01.jpg maugli012_03.jpg |-|"Mowgli's Brothers"= Bagheera (Chuck Jones).png Bagheera.png |-|"Shōnen Mowgli"= Bagheera and Kaa.jpg Mowgli, Bagheera, Baloo and Kaa.png Mowgli, Akru, Sura and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli Carving his Fang.jpg Mowgli, Akru and Bagheera.png Alexander and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Bagheera helping Mowgli.jpg Bagheera (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Mowgli and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli, Luri and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli and Bagheera vs. Shere Khan.jpg Mowgli and Bagheera vs. Shere Khan and Jackals.jpg Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera and Lala.jpg Mowgli, Kichi and Bagheera.jpg Bagheera Relaxing.jpg Mowgli and Bagheera Laying in the Meadow.jpg Baloo and Bagheera (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Mowgli, Bagheera and Kaa.jpg Mowgli, Kaa, Kichi, Baloo and Bagheera.jpg |-|Jetlag film= Bagheera (Jetlag Productions).jpg 206798872.png Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Jetlag Productions).jpg 206798877.png Baloo and Bagheera (Jetlag Productions).jpg Category:Heroes Category:Disney Category:Father Category:Animals